Automotive wheels have a tendency to accumulate brake dust, road dust, and grime as extraneous contaminants. The severity of this tendency depends on the type of vehicle, wheel material, brake pad, brake disc/drum materials, driving habits, weather, traffic conditions, and various other factors. If the contaminants have sufficient residence time on the wheel, subsequent removal becomes difficult and eventually leads to wheel surface damage such as pitting.
While there are numerous wheel protection products that are based on hydrophobic substances such as fluoropolymers, these products tend to have poor coating durability. These products also represent a bioaccumulant.
Thus, there is a need for a wheel and hub protectant that is hydrophilic and readily applied to a subject wheel to protect the wheel surface from contaminant buildup and pitting.